No turning back
by crystal dragon from the west62626
Summary: The sanzoikkou ends up in a town and meets 2 girls that gojyo seems to know. He later finds out that they are his childhood friends. But one of them dies. Now, the sanzoikkou ends up with a depressd girl who sees no hope in her life.


DISCLAIMER: I do not ownSAIYUKI! Although i love themi do not own them. And if i DID own them then i would probably be sanzo's brother, gojyo's childhood friend from a long time ago and Hakkai's wife! And Goku's ...friend? no goku's best friend!

No turning back

"Back to the starting line"

Uno! Dos! Tres!

It was sunset. The once warm wind slowly turns into a shivering cool breeze. The sun's a semi now. It's shining piercing light glows under the clouds and gives a soft oil painting effect to the surroundings. The ground was once a mixture of brown and hazel. But has now shown it's true beauty. An effect of golden dust scatters the land. The trees in far away forests have these crystal golden shine to it. It would be definitely impossible for someone not to notice this sight. Anyone who sees this would definitely settle all their problems down. Enjoysing the calm sunset

Or at least that's how everyone is, except for… A particular four… On a green jeep… Traveling west… Doing who knows what mischief… Ah! what the heck blah!

"It's mine! You Bakasaru!" a crimson haired man with crimson eyes yelled at a brown haired, golden eyed boy.

"Nu-uh! It's mine and that's final!" the brown haired boy yelled back.

"Who said? It doesn't have your name on it." The man said sarcastically.

"Well it doesn't have yours on it either!" another sarcastic tone but this time from the boy.

"So what! I called it first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I di-" But something caught his attention. It was the town that they were heading to. And it wasn't so far, so he noticed it right away. It was like he was in a trance. Staring into oblivion.

"Gojyo?.. Gooooooooojyoooooooooo?" The brown haired boy waved his hand in front of the red haired man. "Hakkai, Gojyo's sleeping with his eyes open. And I don't know what to do." The boy said to a man with black hair and green eyes, wearing a monocle, and is driving the frikin' jeep.

Shit! That was damn long! But talking fast is fun!

"Gojyo…? Gojyo…. Hmmmm…. Goku, Just grab the pork bun from him and he'll snap out of it, you'll see." The man driving the jeep answered.

So Goku took the pork bun in Gojyo's hand and just stuffed it in his mouth. But Gojyo didn't even make a reaction nor did he move. He was still staring at the village. Then Hakkai noticed that Gojyo seemed to be mumbling something. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

Gojyowas fighting with Goku, until all of a suddenhe saw a village. And it seemed that that's werethey wereheading to.Gojyo felt this feeling, likehehas been there before. Likehe's seen this place a before. Thenhe switched his eyes towards the forest right beside the village. Everything felt so familiar. Yethe still didn't know why.

'I know this place…… I know I do……. I'm sure of it….. …………'Gojyo thought.

"HEY GOJYO!" Goku yelled. And right in Gojyo's ears.

Gojyo jumped off his seat. Which caused him to lean of to the side of the jeep. Causing the jeep lean. Hakkai had to pull the break and turn coz' of this incident.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Gojyo yelled at Goku, hitting him on the head.

"OUCH! YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION! THAT'S WHY!" Goku yelled back.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOU?" Gojyo answered.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT-UP!" A blonde haired monk with amethyst (purple) eyes yelled while hitting them with a giant paper fan (called the harisen) and pointing a gun at them (called the shoureijou).

The two finally shut-upped

don't think there's such a word searches dictionary

So they finally arrive at the village. Found an inn/hotel. And asked for rooms.

"Room for four, please." Hakkai asked the lady at the counter, handing over the credit card.

"I'm sorry, we only have 2 rooms left. And they both have 2 beds on each. Would that be okay for you?" They lady asks.

"Sure! We'll take it." Hakkai answers.

"Okay, hold on a moment. Kyoko!" She yells slightly.

A girl with short blue hair comes out of the door at the back of the counter. "I'm sorry Mika, but Kyoko has seemed to run off again." The girl with blue hair says.

The girl on the counter sighs and takes a deep breath. "That girl is always not around when you really need her. Well then Rini, can you please prepare rooms number 4 and 5 for these four men." She asks kindly.

"Yes ma'am" She approaches the guys and says. "if you would, please follow me."

The 4 followed Rini and arrived at room numbers 4 and 5. "Now I'll just leave you to decide the rest for yourselves. Enjoy your stay." Then she throws one of those "always smile to the guests" smile and leaves.

"Ok. Gojyo, Goku. I think you've already caused Sanzo enough trouble for today so you two will have to share rooms. K." Hakkai opens the two rooms. And enters the 5th one with Sanzo tailing behind.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna go for a walk. So, see ya Monkey" Gojyo leaves.

Hakkai comes out and asks "Where's Gojyo going? "

"I don't know." Goku answers.

"Well then, would you like to go shopping Goku?" Hakkai asks.

"Sure! YAY! I can't wait to buy food!" Goku jump of happiness.

Gojyo's POV

"Room for four, please." Hakkai asked the lady at the counter, handing over the credit card.

'I know I know this place before. And this building looks so familiar…'

"I'm sorry, we only have 2 rooms left. And they both have 2 beds on each. Would that be okay for you?" They lady asks.

"Sure! We'll take it." Hakkai answers.

"Okay, hold on a moment. Kyoko!" She yells slightly.

A girl with short blue hair comes out of the door at the back of the counter. "I'm sorry Mika, but Kyoko has seemed to run off again." The girl with blue hair says.

'Mika….. that bitch or should I say, SLUT!….. and Rini wow! She's grown.'

The girl on the counter sighs and takes a deep breath. "That girl is always not around when you really need her. Well then Rini, can you please prepare rooms number 4 and 5 for these four men." She asks kindly.

'Kyoko… I think….. Is it her…. Is she still here…? No… She…. Is she here…?' You thought, as a picturepopsin you mind.The picture wasa girl with black hair and blue eyes, smiling at you.

"Yes ma'am" She approaches you and the others and says. "if you would, please follow me."

Then you and the others followed Rini and arrived at room numbers 4 and 5. "Now I'll just leave you to decide the rest for yourselves. Enjoy your stay." Then she smiles and leaves.

"Ok. Gojyo, Goku. I think you've already caused Sanzo enough trouble for today so you two will have to share rooms. K." Hakkai opens the two rooms. And enters the 5th one with Sanzo tailing behind.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna go for a walk. So, see ya Monkey" You then leave

Normal view

Gojyoapproached the counter where Mika is. "Excuse Me."

She looks at him. "yes?"

"How's it been Mika? Still being a slut" Gojyo asks (Author: LAME LINE! LAME LINE! LAME LINE!)

Mika was puzzled "Pardon? What did you say?" Mika asks still puzzled.

"I said that you're still a slut."

"Gojyo? What! NO WAY! I THOUGHT!"

"You thought what? I'm dead."

"No, I mean yes, no after what ur mother?... OH SHIT! I thought ur mother killed u?" She yelled but trying hard no to wake the other guests."Out of my sight!"

And Gojyo left out the door and around the back

That part was SO LAME!

'I guess that didn't go too well.'Gojyo thought and looked towards the end of the hall where the door is, just to see Rini standing there with eyes wide.

"Gojyo….." She dropped the tray she was holding and ran towards Gojyo, giving him a big bear hug.

"Rini! How are ya, girl?"Gojyo asked.

"Fine. And you?"

"Good"

"She still hates you. Doesn't she?"

"Yup."

Then a girl appears behind her, panting, trying to catch her breath. "Ri-ni. pants What. ha. penned. Here?" Still trying to catch her breath.

She looked up, and saw Gojyo,her blue eyes shining with fear and delight. Her dark hair swaying and hanging of her shoulders. "Gojyo…?"

"Surprised?"

Tears started to flow from her eyes. "You're back……"

"Let's go out for a while" Rini suggests.

Gojyonodded while the girl just stood there, panting, trying to regain her breath.

Outside, In the forest at the back and

KyokoRini and Gojyo were strolling through the forest, trying to catch up with what's been happening. Except, Rini was doing all the talking.

'Gojyo…. You're finally back…. 'Kyoko stared at Gojyo. Thinking of the past.

"Here we are!" Rini calls out, entering the cave up ahead.Which Kyokoand Gojyo entered along with her.

At the end of the cave is an open space with a hill in the middle. Surrounding it are sakura and Japanese maple trees. With other normal trees of course! And a little cottage on top of the hill. The moon was round big and clear and although it was dark, the moon shone beautifully over the trees.

"Let's go!" Rini jumps of excitement.

The three ofthem entered the cottage. And Kyoko felt awarm felling touched her. There was a fire place and two wooden beds. Along with 2 sleeping bags on the floor.

"It still remains the same." Gojyo mumbles.

"Yup! And always will be!" Rini answers Gojyo.

"Welcome home Gojyo!" You and Rini yelled, as you and Rini brought out some snacks.

Back to Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo

"What's taking Gojyo so long?" Hakkai states.

"Who knows what that kappa could be doing" Sanzo answers

"Too bad he couldn't taste this hot pot. It's sooooo good!" Goku takes his last bite. "More please!"

The three start to sense a demonic aura.

"There's trouble."

Back to Rini, Gojyo and Kyoko

"This is great Rini!" Gojyo compliments.

"I'm greatful you like it!" Rini replies. "Kyoko, you haven't touched your food. Why?"

"I'm just…. Not that hungry……" Kyoko answers softly.

"Why? I cooked a great meal didn't I? Even Gojyo seems to like it." Rini asks

"No… your cooking is great… it's just that…." You stood up gave Gojyo a piercing look.

"You left us! And made us think that you were dead! Because of thedemons going berserk!And then you just expect yourself to show up out of nowhere! Don't you think that have already forgiven you after that! I still won't forgive your lies Gojyo! I WON'T! YOU CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN! AND MAYBE RINI TOO! WHY! I HATE YOU! AND NO WAY! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I WON'T! NO!" You yelled.

"Kyoko..! Don't be like tha-!" Butshe cut Rini off.

"DON'T PRETEND OR ACT RINI! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE MAD AT THIS THING! SO DON'T HIDE IT!"

"Kyoko…… THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SULKING! I THOUGH YOU MISSED GOJYO! AND THAT YOU WOULD WANT HIM TO COME BACK! YOU KNOW, I'M FED UP WITH YOUR SELFISHNESS! DON'T ALLOW THE PAST TO JUST HURT YOU LIKE THAT!... I know that he left us but doesn't matter NOW... He's here with us already.. isn't he?... he's here now..."

"Rini…… NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP!"Kyoko grippedher hands toher head and shook it.Her tears starting to flow out.She couldn't control yourself, soshe just ran out of the door.

Rini takes a deep breath and sit down again. "I'm sorry… Gojyo. She's really happy to see you, I promise. It's just that…" Rini looks away.

"What happened?" Gojyo asks.

"Her parents… they…" Rini starts to choke on tears.

"Oh…. I see… and then I made it worse… I shouldn'thave revealed myself." Gojyo looks away.

"NO! NO! DON'T SAY THAT!…. she's just…. Her father… he was killed by demons. He was trying to protect Kyoko and her mother. But… well, he didn't succeed, the house was burning. And her mother took her to the secret door under the floor. But she didn't come with Kyoko. She just stayed on top of the door and tried to block it from the fire and son that the demon won't find her. Which means that she… sacrificed herself for Kyoko. Kyoko saw the way the demon slaughtered her mother. And then the demon was about to approach her when a burning wood ell on top of him. He was able to get up again. But escaped because there was too much fire. And Kyoko… she just stayed there until it rained. Which means that the fire went out. So she tried to get out but couldn't. That's when I found her… I wanted to visit her at first. But when I saw the smoke coming from the house, I quickly rushed there. And just as I almost reached the house, I saw a demon standing out of the house. So I hid in the bushes.And watched the demon enjoy his victory. Then the rain started to pour… the demon left. So went I thought it was safe, I headed towards the ashes of the house. I thought there was still someone aive, so I searched around. Until I heard crying, I followed the sound. And saw Kyoko inside a burnt secret door on the ground. I called her name several times. But she wouldn't answer. So took her out or that shed. But when she got out she just landed on me and kept mumbling "fire… fire… demons… mom… dad… why?… no… " And she wouldn't stop shaking. But later on she started to calm down, then fell unconscious. So I took her to my house where my sister tended to her cuts and burns." Rini starts to imagine the things that happened.

Rini's mind

Kyoko is on the bed, sleeping soundly. Rini's taking a hot towel from small basin. The steam of the hot towel woke Kyoko up. Once she saw the steam, she started to pant and cry. Then started to shout. "FIRE! FIRE! THE DEMONS! THEY'RE HERE! MOM! DAD! NOOOOooooooo! " She held her head and stared at the ceiling, crying.

"Kyoko! Sister! It's Kyoko!" Rini yelled.

Kyoko took grip of Rini. "The fire! That demon! My mom and dad! Sacrifice! Rini!" Kyoko hugged Rini tight as she shed more tears. "Rini… Don't leave me…. Don't leave me…. Please…" Then Kyoko fell asleep.

"Don't worry Kyoko… I will never leave you… I promise…"

Out of Rini's mind

"She's been scared of fire ever since. And now she found out that she can control it. Along with some other elements."

"How?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cliff hanger!

Pleaz review and if ever, send criticism so that it can help me in my grammar or story writing blah! And when I say "O.C. X Sanzo-ikkou" that means that I haven't made up my mind in who will the O.C. fall in love with yet so if any suggestions, please tell me who do u think I should choose.


End file.
